Entre tú y el silencio
by Dzeta
Summary: DRABBLE. Sirius no sabe estar en calma. Detesta el silencio y siempre busca llenarlo..., todo lo contrario de Remus. ¿Cómo logran convivir si son tan aparentemente diferentes? SLASH SiriusRemus.


**Disclaimer: **El mundo de Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad. Pertenece a J. K. Rowling y bla, bla, bla…

**Advertencias: **Slash (relación entre chicos). Si gustan del slash entonces disfruten este pequeño drabble, si no, no digan que no les advertí.

**Dedicatoria:** Para tu niño, querida Daia, porque no se me olvida que hace poco cumplió…, vale, no hace poco, pero dije que haría algo para él XDD

**Entre tú y el silencio.**

El silencio no solía ser buena compañía para Sirius Black.

Le desesperaban los sitios silenciosos y las personas de pocas palabras. Muy probablemente era así porque en el número doce de Grimmauld Place el silencio siempre fue una regla inalterable, sólo roto por palabras y miradas severas.

_¡Sirius, compórtate! No se hace ruido en la mesa. ¡Sirius, deja de aporrear el piano!. ¡Sirius, contrólate y guarda silencio!_

Control. Silencio. Odiaba esas palabras porque implicaban inactividad y calma, y Sirius Black no sabía cómo estar en calma. No sabía cómo reprimir sus instintos. Nunca lo había sabido. El suyo no era un espíritu tranquilo y reposado que se hallaba a gusto en atmósferas relajadas. El suyo era un espíritu fuerte e impetuoso que reclamaba movimiento constante e intensidad.

Sirius siempre buscaba la manera de llenar el silencio.

Hablaba en tonos altos y firmes, se reía a carcajadas, encendía el gramófono. Todo, cualquier cosa valía para evitar la falta de ruido. Sin embargo, él mismo era consciente de un hecho concreto: Su declarada aversión al silencio sufrió un quiebre irreparable cuando conoció a Remus. Cuando lo conoció _de verdad_. A fondo.

Remus Lupin era ciertamente un chico de pocas palabras aun cuando las dominaba como nadie. Sabía apreciar el silencio de una tarde tranquila porque él, a diferencia de Sirius, no buscaba llenarlo con su voz, su risa o la música del gramófono; sino simplemente disfrutaba de las ventajas que el silencio traía consigo. La falta de ruido le ayudaba a relajar sus sentidos y a centrar sus emociones e impulsos para equilibrarlos en un perfecto control. Control que era más necesario para él que para cualquier otra persona debido a su licantropía.

Y, aunque ese silencio le desesperaba, la mayoría de las veces Sirius solía respetar ese espacio y se quedaba a su lado. Pero decir _la mayoría de las veces_ no es igual a decir _siempre_. Porque no es que Sirius aprendiera a controlarse cuando se quedaba junto a él, a solas, envueltos en el silencio de una tarde tranquila. No, qué va. _Qué va_.

Sirius Black _no_ sabía cómo estar en calma.

Aunque el prefecto era el autocontrol personificado, Sirius _sabía_ qué hacer, qué decir y qué tocar para destrozar ese autocontrol. Aunque el prefecto aparentara calma y sosiego, Sirius _sabía_ que con Remus _todo_ era movimiento constante e intensidad. _Todo_. En particular cuando estaban solos.

Sirius se había vuelto completamente adicto a esos momentos, de hecho, disfrutaba de ser el único que fracturaba el autodominio del castaño de esa manera tan avasalladora. Porque bastaba una simple insinuación suya, bastaba un ligero roce de su piel contra la piel de Remus para que el autocontrol del prefecto saltara por los aires perdiéndose entre un cúmulo de besos y gemidos, diluyéndose entre el calor y el rítmico movimiento de caderas, deshaciéndose entre el sudor y los jadeos de placer. Y cuando la piel ardía y todos sus sentidos estallaban ahogándose en el aroma del sexo que saturaba la habitación; ni por un momento el silencio se hacía presente, salvo después del orgasmo, cuando ambos chicos yacían juntos, exhaustos y satisfechos.

Era entonces, en _ese_ preciso y único instante, que la aversión de Sirius al silencio se quebraba por completo. Porque no había necesidad de palabras cuando Remus sonreía complacido y le besaba suavemente los labios para terminar acurrucándose entre sus brazos en busca de un sueño tranquilo y reparador.

No, no había necesidad de romper con palabras el silencio que envolvía ese mágico momento.

**FIN.**

**N/A: **Es cortito, lo sé. Es tan minúsculo que me siento un poco mal de que sea tan corto…, pero para mí vale porque es lo primero que escribo después de meses de ausencia XD. Espero lograr ponerme al día con los que siguen inconclusos. Por mientras, si les ha gustado este drabble, déjenmelo saber con un review ¿vale?


End file.
